Star Wars: Plight of Justice
by Hotshot Author Keisalex
Summary: Loosely based on the MMORPG SWTOR, this is a tragic tale of loss, betrayal and revenge, a War with two brothers in the middle. Their actions will shift the course of the war, and only they have the power to end it in their own terms.


Prologue: Rebirth

"Clear the bridge-now!" The man's deep and harsh voice would not be questioned. Seemed imperative, almost hostile, as if it was pulsing with fear. The man's appearance, pitch-black armor with red insignia in the color of blood, and a breathing mask, only served to increase his ferocity. Indeed, this man harnessed incredible power and many trembled by the mere sound of his name. This man was a Sith, and he was Darth Malgus. Malgus had a pale face which rarely showed any other emotion than anger. At both sides of his face, next to his ears, purple veins were spreading all the way up to the back of his skull. An aura of extreme confidence and assurance surrounded him. It was clear as daylight, he was the man in charge in there. Very few dared to look him in the eye, and even fewer were the ones who dared to give him an order.

The newly-build Imperial flagship, the "Revenge", was making it's first test flight through the outer rim worlds, outside the reach of the Republic. This was a state-of-the-art spaceship, equipped with enough firepower to bring down an entire Republic fleet, and stationing enough infantry and soldiers to invade any world the Empire wanted, at request. Imperial-standard architecture, sleek and elegant, with grey and red being the predominary color, this ship was constructed for one purpose: destruction.

The Admiral was quick to oblige to Malgus' order -"right away sir"- and the bridge was cleared within ten seconds.

After a minute, Malgus was sure no one had any chance of eavesdropping. He quickly approached the ship's holocommunicator and answered his Master's call. He started with his report of the flight right away.

"Our Fleet has a worthy lead now, Master. The "Revenge" will serve to her name, Master. She's more than capable for combat than even we expected. We have build a marvel". For the last ten years, Malgus and his Master, whoever he was, were striving to re-build the Imperial navy. After a seemingly endless armada of ships came and went by, they had finally found the right vessels to equip their fleet. They wanted the very best, nothing less would suffice. The hardest milestone to reach, though, was finding the right ship to lead their fleet into battle. It wasn't easy at all to keep pulling the wool under the Republic's eyes for so long-but they have finally managed to build their dream ship: A vessel capable of inflicting colossal destruction.

The Master, who ever he was, smiled. Strangely, it wasn't the kind of gesture that enlightened his face. On the contrary, his smile was more a grimace of rage, a furious tremble of his face muscles which forced something that resembled a smile. But, perhaps, Malgus hadn't interpreted him well enough. Not strange, besides, his Master very rarely showed his face. He was always wearing this filthy and burned black cloth which covered him from top to bottom, save for his lower facial area. His body seemed fragile and weak, but when he spoke, His Voice was full of passion for revenge, a savage need for killing and butchering.

"Then I have succeed. The Empire has returned..after five hundred years. But this shall not be a mere state opposing the Republic _scum_. This will be.. the **SITH** Empire! I shall rule it, as the Emperor, the most _powerful_ of all Sith! You, my friend, will be thy Right Hand of the Emperor..his will upon the Galaxy. His _Wrath_. We shall make the Imperials tremble us, and we shall give the rest of the Sith the right to beg for their existance.. Yes, Malgus.. we shall _destroy_ the Republic and the Jedi who defend it, we shall rulethrough fear and inflict _anguish_ on our victims.. and we shall have...peace..

The Emperor may have been in the Shadows for an inconceivable amount of time, but he was still a man. A man with human emotions and with the iron will to lead his people-or puppets, as he saw them-into glory. It would take time and it would be hard. But he was _THE_ Emperor. Nothing and no one could stand against him.

Malgus was thinking about his options now. The Emperor knew his thoughts before they were even conceived. Malgus knew that, and his Master knew that as well. The Sith Master was the greatest mind-infiltrator the Galaxy had ever, or would ever, see. By infliltrating their thoughts, he could influence decisions, control people and events, cause havoc and chaos. Only Malgus knew that, and he knew it only because the Master allowed him to know when he was still an apprentice to him-to give Malgus a glimpse of his power.

"What about the Imperials, Master? Will they comply, or will they have to be subjagated? There are plenty of them here-aboard the "Revenge". If thou want, I can give an example of you-"

"You already know what I want. I want you to suck the life out of the Admiral, Malgus. As brutally as you can-in front of every Imperial in the ship. Then, come to Korriban. Destroy the _de-facto_ leader of the Dark Council, Darth Marr in front of the others. Then, bend the rest eleven of them to your will. They will become your servants, your weapons to control. Dispatch them into the most crucial planet systems – discretely. They must destroy the younglings who are escorted to the Jedi Temple on Tython before they get there. _All_ of them, Malgus. Not a single baby can survive. The Force.. seems to have awaken in this generation. It's Power grows stronger. These rats can become the greatest of the Jedi, if allowed to be trained. Take Haste, my Wrath".

The Emperor then ended the call.

Malgus knew better than anyone than the Emperor wasted Marr here. But he also knew that it was a necessary move in order for the rest to bow to him-otherwise they would never agree to go baby-hunting, and no one could be trusted with the Secret-the Force's will was strong. But, through his Master, Malgus could _bend_ it.

Malgus was a calm and calculated man, someone who was more pragmatistic than be ruled by his emotions, as most Sith were. He knew what he had to do, and he would do it. His long-time friendship with Marr would come to an end once he would enter the Academy with his Lightsaber open. But first...

He looked around. He sensed.. _fear_. The Empirical personnel were away and still scared of him. If that helped his cause, so be it. The bridge was cold and dark-just the way he liked it. His blood ran hot through his veins as he recalled the Admiral to summon the crew back. The filth almost peed himself once he saw him angry. He quickly backed off, but tripped his feet and feel next to the others who kept coming en masse.

Malgus raised his hand and the Admiral started chocking. He was elevated into the air by a mysterious power, as he struggled to breath. The rest of the crew looked on with sweaty faces, their eyes full of fear, yet they could not look away. The Admiral tried to shout, but only blood come out of his mouth-his eye holes also filled with the red liquid and they started getting bigger and bigger to the point it seemed they would popped out.

The Admiral's face was no more pleasant in death that it was in life. Always dirty, always silly. Malgus let him drop the floor a moment before he would pass out to the void. He raised his fists. He saw the crew wanting to protest, but they knew they would share the Admiral's fate if they did so. The Wrath answered to the Emperor only-no one else. Malgus striked quick and strong from both sides, and the Admiral dropped dead with both his ribs broken to ashes.

"Next stop Korriban- now. Feed the corpse to the Rakghouls in the pens, or share his fate".

The Admiral had become yet another victim of the Sith's rage and anger. Malgus selected the five youngest officers who were on the bridge, and ordered them to willingly throw themselves to the pens as well-or he will do it himself.

Malgus didn't care. _They will serve, or they will die. We have an Empire to rule-and a Republic to destroy._


End file.
